


In the Rain

by LuciaWilt



Series: By The Edge [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Founders Era, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: “Madara, I knew I would find you out here.” Hashirama said, voice lilting like it always was when he saw her. She could barely understand him half the time, especially when he gave her a look as though she could shoot the moon and hang the stars.How foolish how foolish how foolish.





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Is Madara a women in this reality? Yes, yes she is. Do you need to read the rest of the series to know what would be going on during the Founders Era, absolutely not.

The rain that she had found so enjoyable in the past felt near suffocating now as she sat on the porch, staring out into the village. Most of the builders had stopped when the storm rolled in, knowing full well they would not be able to get much work done in this weather. She herself had no idea what she wanted to do. One part of her wanted to run out into the rain, just stand there and let it drip down her cheeks; run through her hair. The other part of her wanted to turn around and walk back home. 

After all the porch she was currently seated on was not hers, nor was the building it was attached to. How foolish she had been, coming there that day. But when he asked with those stupidly watering eyes, it was horridly hard for her to deny him such things. A simple request for tea and discussion on the progression of the village she could indulge in, even now. 

Even now, she thought to herself with a frown. What the hell was she doing? Just a week ago, when the darkness crawled over her in the middle of the night like spiders and snakes, she thought of running; razing the entire village to the ground and then running as far away as she could. It is not as though it would be all that difficult. Taking him out would be the problem. Once that was out of the way, along with his obnoxious younger brother, she could do it. It would be like pouring water on a fire ant mound, watching the tiny creatures scatter before she brought her boot down on them; destroying everything in her wake. 

“Madara, I knew I would find you out here.” Hashirama said, voice lilting like it always was when he saw her. She could barely understand him half the time, especially when he gave her a look as though she could shoot the moon and hang the stars. 

How foolish how foolish how foolish. 

He stepped out, walking over to where she was perched on the railing of the porch like an agitated cat. He was dressed in his casual clothing, often what he wore when he was working in the Hokage’s office. It would be so easy for her to just pull a kunai out then and there, end his life while he had no armor, while he had his guard down. She herself was dressed for more appropriately for battle after all; still wearing her pants and chest armor underneath her tunic. 

How foolish how foolish how foolish. 

Have his guard down? Perhaps she was losing her touch, thinking a swift reach for a kunai could end the man standing in front of her. She was probably losing her touch if she thought Hashirama could ever deserve such a death. No, he was a warrior, deserving to go out in a blaze of glory. Someone like her that slunk around in the shadows, yes she was much more suited for a kunai to the gut; a sword in the back. 

“Yes. You found me.” She answered non-committedly. Most would assume Hashirama was dim-witted, unable to keep up with others. However she knew full well he could read another individual better than anyone she had ever known. He was smart, achingly so half the time; and silver tongued. His goofy personality could have been a façade but she knew he just had that strange airy quality; light and inviting. Maybe that’s what pulled her in, made her think things were possible in the long run. 

He noticed her closed off posture before pausing beside her. Yes he knew something was on her mind, watching as she leaned her head back; her wild mane pressed against the porch post. 

She also knew that al he wanted to do in that moment was ask, to pry. He would have if it were anything less serious; that was just how he was, wanting to know what was bothering about those he cared about. 

He cares about you.

_How foolish how foolish how foolish._

Silence aside from the rain enveloped them as he waited, patient as ever for her to divulge any information.

He was just like that, Hashirama. He may have never told her such through words, but with action he showed her he would wait a thousand years for her. What sort of devotion? What was this man?

 **How foolish how foolish how foolish.**

Finally her head rolled to the side, away from the rain. Some of the drops had splattered onto the side of her face that was closest to the weather but he just stared. “I thought about your offer.” 

****

Hashirama’s visage suddenly took on a softer expression, though no less serious. He blinked a few times and what could almost be considered a smile formed on his lips but Madara just looked back out towards the rain; the sky darkening at this point so late in the day. 

Both of them knew exactly what “offer” she was talking about. As the leading members of their clans, and the two most powerful ninjas in the world, it seemed to have only been a matter of time until things ended up like this; like…

She drifted off for a moment, seeing Tobirama’s scowl and Izuna’s blood all over her hands. Her eyes burned from her younger brother’s sacrifice. 

When Madara finally turned back towards Hashirama, she could not help the jolt of comical relief in her chest, the melancholy images flying from her mind. It was just like when they were children and that air of depression and misfortune found its way to hover about Hashirama’s head. “I won’t make you kill yourself, you foolish man. Goodness and to think that I’m…” The briefest flash of Hashirama discarding his armor on the battlefield flew through her mind before the man now standing before her straightened up, that fake air of dourness vanishing. 

**How foolish how foolish how foolish.**

She could not believe she was about to do this. Taking a deep breath, she jumped off the metaphorical cliff. “I accept.” And then it was as though she were looking at the sun. Hashirama’s chakra blossomed into something so shimmering and bright, she being a sensor, had to look back towards the suffocating rain to cool her eyes. 

“Madara, that means-.”

“Yes, yes I’ll marry you. But I have conditions.” She stated and Hashirama nodded to that as though it were the most logical thing in the world, what they were doing. They would have to agree to disagree though she would never bring it up to him. It felt as though voicing it would hit Izuna in the afterlife and she just did not want to think about that. 

“Of course. Anything that you wish.”

She turned on the railing, her back now facing the rain and a few feet between the two. While she was bigger than most women during the time, taller; her feet still did not reach the porch flooring from where she was perched. Madara lifted her gloved hand and lifted her pointer finger. “First you must appoint more Uchiha to positions of power within the village.” That seemed to go over well with the man in front of her. There was the briefest moment of hesitation before he nodded, but she knew if he cared for her as much as he seemed to, he would do what she asked for this. Lifting the second finger she continued. “Second, Tobirama will not have a subordinate Uchiha unless an Uchiha asked to be placed underneath him.” That one Hashirama was less quick to respond to. 

But these were her demands, the only things that she wanted in this moment. In the past few weeks she had been slowly healing the rift between herself and the clan. There had been some rough patches but for the most part things seemed to be going much better between her and her people. She would never voice her own inner thoughts during that time though; which continued on into the present. She would never speak about how she was not 100% sure why she was doing such a thing; thinking she would not last the year, whether that meant she came to her end by her own blade or by Hashirama’s. 

Now though… 

Things looked different as her Sharingan sprang to life in front of him, quickly phasing to her Eternal Mangekyo. It was not a show of power or something to intimidate Hashirama with; it was more just to show him she was serious about this. 

The rain continued for a few more moments before he finally nodded slowly, that goofy smile finding his face once again. “Yes, of course.” Shimmering chakra followed, nearly dispersing the rain around the home. Madara could see shocking green grass growing off the side of the porch out of the corner of her eye; an excitable puppy indeed, she thought to herself before giving him her full attention once again. 

He had visibly relaxed and took a step towards her. Her fist instinct was to tense and run, and a miracle of all miracles, she only tensed in the face of her new fiancé. 

Fiancé.

Hashirama was now her fiancé. After all the years of fighting between the Senju and the Uchiha, after all their years of planning and dreaming; and after all her years of pining somehow for this total fool standing before her. Of course it was Hashirama Senju that she would end up falling completely head over heels for; that wild and untamed Uchiha love that destroyed most. 

He took another step, hesitant this time when her eyes found his, narrowed and wary. “May I hug you.” He asked and she blinked, slowly.

Hmm, “Yes you may.” She said, nothing but a whisper as the rain seemed to grow heavier. It was not as though she had a foreboding feeling in her chest; quite the opposite actually. Things for the first time in her life seemed to be turning around. Were the heavens crying tears of joy? Joy that a Senju and an Uchiha found enough common ground to be friends and even find love in one another? All she knew was, “I’m so tired.” She said as he stepped slowly between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. She brought her own hands up and gripped his shoulders, wrapping them around her neck and her cheek resting against his shoulder. Madara spoke quietly into his ear and he just held her tighter; like if he were to let her go she would suddenly vanish, which may have been the case at some point that week. 

“I know.” Hashirama said as he kissed the crown of her wild hair before pressing his cheek right where his lips had just been. “I know.” It was another whisper as he held her tight.

Would anyone blame her as she felt tears stream out of her eyes, falling upon his clothed shoulder and down her cheeks? After all she had been through? Hashirama would never. He just pressed another kiss to the crown of her head. “Don’t make me regret this Hashirama.” Madara said through a broken sob. “Please I beg you don’t make me regret this.” 

“You won’t.” Somehow his words, so sure, seemed to fill her aching heart with clarity and that same light feeling his chakra gave off. Finally he pulled away from the hug but cupped her cheeks, his thumbs brushing her tears away. Behind them the rain continued on; only filling the area with that wet earth smell. “Let me see your eyes Madara.” He said with a finality in his voice that even she could not deny him the request. And she knew exactly what he meant. Opening her eyes, her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan stared up at him. “You will not regret this, I promise you that.” 

**HOW FOOLISH HOW FOOLISH HOW FOOLISH.**

Somehow she trusted him.


End file.
